In aircraft environments, an exhaust cooling environment typically includes a first area and a second area that is downstream from the first area. The first area may be referred to as a metering area and the second area may be referred to as a discharge/exit area.
In conventional exhausting cooling environments, the metering area has a flat or consistent profile. Such a profile results in a loss of momentum in terms of a flow of air. This loss of momentum results in a degradation in terms of engine efficiency/performance.